


Obsidian

by Foxstress



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Angst, Companion fic to Bliss, Dis' POV, M/M, Only heard not seen, Overheard Sex, Relationship Revelation, Timestamp, accidental voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxstress/pseuds/Foxstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis visits her sons' home and hears something she's not prepared for.<br/>--<br/>A timestamp to my story Bliss - part of chapter 12 told from Dis' point of view. I suppose this could be read as a standalone piece, but it will make more sense if you've read Bliss, at least up until that chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860283) by [Foxstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxstress/pseuds/Foxstress). 



> I did it! And I like it. But I wonder why everything turns into either extremely fluffy or extremely angsty in my hands.

She knocked very softly, like always. “ _A Dwarf or a fancy salad-munching Elfling, it doesn’t matter – a true Princess will always announce herself gracefully_ ,” Thrain had told her many times, and then Thorin had, after Thrain was gone. Dis had never been very good at taking all the Princess advice to heart, but that one had stuck with her; hearing Dwarves bang on doors like they were attempting to break through them had always irritated her.

Fili and Kili knew that, and they were used to Dis’ gentle knocking, their sharp young ears trained to hear it. And yet, they didn’t answer this time. Dis was sure they’d be at home, since they had a free afternoon. How odd. But then, maybe they had gone out? Dis looked at the black comb in her hands – a family heirloom of her late husband’s. After he had died, she had locked the beautiful object away, like so many other things he had gifted her with. She didn’t think she could bear the pain of seeing them every day.

When Fili had fished it out of some long-forgotten box from the bottom of an old drawer a day or two ago, Dis had thought her heart had stopped for a moment. So many memories had come flushing in; skilled fingers combing her hair, warm hands around her, cradling her pregnant belly, her teasing whisper of “ _Do you think it’ll be a girl or a boy?_ ” answered with an enthusiastic “ _Never mind that, do you think they’ll have your hair or mine?_ ”, breathless laughter, kisses she would lose herself in…

Fili had looked at her expectantly, and she had realized that he had probably asked something. “I’m sorry, darling, what did you say?”

“This is beautiful. May I borrow it?”

Dis had managed to smile as she had looked at him, at her precious child who did indeed have his father’s hair, even though her eyes had been stinging with the threat of tears. “Of course, but let me clean it first, properly. It’s been laying there for who knows how long, it could use a good polishing…”

After Fili had left, she had shed innumerable tears over the comb, heart hurting from the unexpected onslaught of happy and sad and painful memories.

She shook her head and focused on her sons’ front door again. No use to dwell on such things. It would be good to pass the comb on, maybe Fili would gift it to a Dwarf maiden of his choosing someday. Feeling a bit happier with the thought of getting to see Fili all flustered when he would bring a girl home for her to meet, Dis opened the door and stepped inside to leave the comb somewhere Fili would find it.

The kitchen was empty, except for some uncleaned plates on the table, and Dis shook her head in the tiredly amused manner that is so very natural for all mothers. She was about to put the comb down and clean up, when there was a sound that made her freeze.

A moan. Muffled by the closed door of Fili’s bedroom, but unmistakeably the voice of her youngest son. Dis frowned. What was Kili doing in his brother’s room? Specifically, why was Kili _moaning_ in his brother’s room? It didn’t sound like he was in pain. Suddenly, Dis was feeling very unsure – not a common occurrence for her.

She sneaked closer to the bedroom door. She heard more sounds now. Panting and Kili’s low moans, accompanied with the soft wet voices of mouth and tongue on skin. Dis felt her face burn in embarrassment – Dwarves were not an especially reserved race in any area of life, but hearing her son having sex definitely pushed the boundaries. She decided it would be best to leave very silently, although something was still nagging at her mind – why would Kili be doing this in Fili’s room? It didn’t make sense, but she turned to leave –

“ _Oh yes, Fee, more!_ ”

Her skin turned to ice. Fee? That’s what she had heard, Fee. It was Kili’s pet name for Fili. Fee and Kee, that’s what they had called each other since they were little Dwarflings with scrapes on their knees and dirt on their faces from all their adventures in the mountain. Her precious babies.

And they were in there, having sex with each other.

Dis didn’t want to believe it. But she knew it. She knew that her boys loved each other more than anything else in the world. She knew they were always together. She knew they would do anything for each other. And she had been blind and deaf not to see that it was more than just a brotherly bond.

“ _Oh Fee, just… just fuck me, now! Please!_ ”

Kili’s voice again, almost sobbing with pleasure. And now she could hear Fili too, his husky voice panting and gasping and whimpering.

Dis had her hand on her mouth. In the other hand, she was still grasping the obsidian comb. She willed the tears not to come ( _not yet, not yet, not here_ ) and walked slowly, silently, back to the kitchen. Without thinking, she placed the comb on the table with trembling hands and headed to the front door. The sounds, the yelps and moans, had become louder and more intense.

“ _So good, you feel so good, Brother, take me harder, please!_ ”

Dis slipped out of the door as quickly as she could and barely made it into an empty corridor before the tears came. She slid on the floor and cried. Cried for the line of Durin, cried for her crushed hopes, cried for her poor baby boys who had made things so hard and so dangerous for themselves.

After what felt like half a lifetime, the tears started to dry up. After all, it was no use crying. But with that thought, came the unwelcome question: what should she do next? She had left the comb in the boys’ kitchen, so they would soon realize that she had heard them. Should she act like normal, let it slide? Should she accept what they were doing? Should she condemn them? Maybe they were just experimenting, being young and foolish. Maybe they would realize that it was a mistake. Dis knew more than enough about making mistakes herself – but she knew her sons as well, and suspected that they wouldn’t feel that way.

“Dis?”

She raised her head. Of course, who else would it be? He really had a knack of appearing at the most dramatically inconvenient times. “Hello, Brother.”

Thorin looked alarmed. “Is something the matter? You have been crying.”

Dis let out a small, joyless smile. “Just burdened by the woes of the world, Thorin. Nothing for you to concern yourself with.”

Thorin’s face grew stern. “Please. I know when you are lying to me.” He looked towards the direction Dis had come from, towards Fili and Kili’s home. “Is it the boys? Have they done something?”

Apparently he could see the answer from Dis’ face, because next came a very demanding “Tell me.”

Dis looked at Thorin and remembered the safe, strong big brother with a warm smile that he had once been, the one Dis had admired more than anything. She admired him still. But the days of their childhood happiness and innocence were long gone and would not come back. Now, he was the King. Fili and Kili were his heirs. And whether she wanted or not, it was her duty to tell Thorin what they were up to.

“Not here,” she said abruptly. “Help me up.”

Thorin gave her a hand and she got on her feet. They started to walk towards her home in a heavy silence. Dis thought back on all the hard times she had gone through in her life and wondered how much more she would be able to take. But beyond that, she recognized faintly, beyond all the shock and the fear and the sorrow, there was a fragment of hope; hope that her sons had been able to find true happiness in each other. If that was the case, then maybe, just maybe, it would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* Poor Dis. For continuation, turn your eyes to Bliss. Thanks for reading!


End file.
